I'm Just Human
by tiredvenus
Summary: We're all hiding something, aren't we? From the moment we wake, look in that mirror, all we do is spin our little lies. Suck in that gut, colour that hair, twist off that wedding ring. And why not? What's the penalty? What are the consequences, really? "I'm only human," you say, and all is forgiven. But what if some cruel twist of fate makes you something else, something other?


_We're all hiding something, aren't we? From the moment we wake, look in that mirror, all we do is spin our little lies. Suck in that gut, colour that hair, twist off that wedding ring. And why not? What's the penalty? What are the consequences, really? "I'm only human," you say, and all is forgiven. But what if some cruel twist of fate makes you something else, something other? Who forgives you then? Every human spends a night or two on the dark side and regrets it. But what if you only exist on the dark side?_

"Betty Cooper!" A stern voice could be heard from the floor below, echoing up the stairs and rattling against the teenagers bedroom door. "The sun is rising in three minutes and forty seconds! We can't miss our morning ritual!" Betty was already awake when her mother called for her and although this was no different from another morning, a groan still escaped Betty's lips. The Goddess knew that she was worshipped, couldn't this wait until at least nine? When the sun rose, Alice Cooper and her daughter would give their thanks to the Goddess Hecate for her blessings. It was a simple ritual practiced by every witch with a brain.

Betty had been doing the prayer since she could mumble as a toddler and at one point, she might have even enjoyed giving thanks to her Goddess. That was when she was much younger and the gift was pure. Back when drawing chalk runes on the living room floor and learning to levitate was bonding time with her mother. When she would run wild with Polly at Sweetwater River, collecting water in jars to dip their fingers in before bed. Back when Polly would intercept her dreams and play until their mother woke them the next morning. The gift used to be like Harry Potter, and Betty truly had believed that one day she would be shipped off to Hogwarts with her sister. But her gift wasn't with a wand, it was with a grimoire. It was learning how to give blood sacrifices to the Goddess and creating puppets of your classmates. It was marrying someone you didn't love to ease your coven and give them higher status, if you were the Samhain as Alice was when she married Hal.

But, Polly wasn't in her dreams anymore and the jars from their childhood are now lined with dust, sitting dormant on her shelf. Hogwarts was a vision of the past, a fantasy ripped from her eyes as a child. As Betty grew older, she began to understand that the gift wasn't the fun it had promised her and Polly. It was a title and it came with responsibility to the next generation of witches. To not reveal their identities to anyone else in town out of fear of being sent off to an asylum or worse, the town taking their chaos into their own hands. The Gift was powerful and dangerous - it was another lie to tell her friends. Something that made Betty's sobs that much louder in the night.

"Elizabeth!" The voice came once again, growing in volume as it came closer to the Betty's bedroom door. Swiftly, the teenager swung her legs out of bed and sprang to the door, swinging it open just moments before her mother could. She wiped away the few stray tears that fell before stepping into the hall and further into her mother's line of sight. "Don't worry, I haven't missed a prayer to the Goddess since the sixth grade." Betty spoke with a reassuring smile, before nodding her head to the stairs. Alice gave her daughter a quick look up and down, not believing her daughter's smile for one second. However, the sun was rising and she didn't have time to interrogate her daughter before she was caught up with Betty in a race to make it to their backyard in time for the prayers.

As the sun rose, the Cooper fell to their knees and worshipped their Goddess. The Coopers spoke in hushed voice, giving their love and appreciation to the creator of their power. The Gifted few who were able to manipulate, destroy, and create at will. It was a beautiful curse, lined with destruction and grace. Betty used to pray for more power but now she prayed for control and that her secret would never come to light. That Betty may find her days peaceful, so peaceful that she may forget she was the next one true Samhain. Even if the prayer was in pain, Betty put all of her being into that morning prayer.

Across town, the ever lovely Veronica Lodge sat at her vanity, carefully brushing her dark locks into place. Every morning, Veronica would wake up and begin her beauty regimen that only consisted of the most luxurious beauty products. Not that she needed it any of it, Veronica Lodge was stunning in every aspect of the word. There was something unnatural about her beauty, the way her skin radiated in the sun's rays or was it her shiny black locks that framed her face that made her so radical? No one knew exactly what made Veronica Lodge so beautiful but it was the general consensus of Riverdale High which was so evident from the amount of stares she received in the hallways.

It usually took Veronica Lodge one hour to completely finish her morning routine before dressing in her signature pearls and heading to breakfast with her parents. Rounding the long table to her seat, Veronica stopped to give her father a peck on the cheek. "Good morning, Daddy!" She chirped as she passed him on her way to her seat where breakfast was already served. Hiram finished his sip of coffee before looking up at his only daughter, gifting her a small smile. "Good morning, mija. Did you sleep well?" Veronica nodded her head, taking a small bite of her toast as she answered. "Of course, on that Tempur-Pedic mattress, who wouldn't?" Veronica saw the world in her father, often modeling all of her decisions on making her father proud of her. As she continued to eat, she addressed her mother. It was respectful to address her father before her mother, it had always been that way. "Good morning, mother. How was your night?"

On the opposing side of the table sat Hermione Lodge, who after listening to her daughter's greeting, brought a smile to her face. "Good morning, Veronica. I slept well enough. I'm a bit anxious for this meeting tonight." Hermione winked at her daughter as she finished her sentence and took a sip of her mimosa. Hermione had devised a plan for Veronica to attend her first Lodge industries meeting with her parents that evening with Andrews' Construction. It was custom for Fae children of Lodge lineage to make their first contracts with the family business. Hiram raised his eyebrow as he glanced at his wife. "Oh, are you dear? I can assure you that my contracts are never something to be worried over. I haven't failed you yet, have I?" Hiram took Hermione's hand in his own and planted a sweet kiss on the top before turning to Veronica. "Unless, someone new is coming to our meeting?"

Veronica's face lit up as she spoke, "Daddy, you know that I've been wanting to do this for some time now. It's family tradition and I am a Lodge." Veronica dedicated most of her life to making her parents proud, and that included helping out Lodge industries whenever she could. Despite only being half-fae, the traditions and expectations still applied to Veronica. All contracts crafted by a Fae were definite and soulbinding. The Gifted rarely got into contracts with Faes unless it was under dire circumstances and even that was seen as the idiotic. The allure of the Faes were their beauty, it distracted the signer enough to craft a deal that would allow the Fae to do whatever they please. Once, Hiram convinced the leader of the Serpents to hand over the location of the Werewolf leader in exchange for enough money to buy a ring for his lover. Hiram got the location, and the lover married another.

Veronica aspired to be as cunning as her father, and watched him draft far too many contracts. The only difference was that Veronica could lie. Due to his Fae blood, Hiram could not lie or twist his words. He could exempt the truth but no lies were to come from his mouth. But, Veronica was half-human and that's all humans ever did. All of Veronica's contracts allowed her to lie, omit any facts and allow anyone to sign. She was truly the perfect asset to Lodge industries.

Hiram took a moment to himself, looking between Veronica and his lover before a sigh escaped his lips. He spoke in a stern tone, "Alright, mija. This is your first and only chance to prove that you are valuable to Lodge industries and this family. You will draft your first contract tonight with Andrew's Constructi-." Before Hiram could finish his sentence, Veronica was already out of her seat, hugging her father tightly and squealing. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! I won't disappoint you! I'll get the deal and then some! You'll see!" Veronica planted kisses all over her father's cheek before dashing to her mother's side and planting a kiss on her cheek as well. "You won't regret this!" She squealed again before dashing to her bedroom where her phone lay charging. She couldn't wait to call Betty and tell her!

Hiram turned his eyes to his wife, narrowing them as he spoke. "Hermione, I can only assume that this is your scheming. You are fully aware that once Veronica begins writing contracts, she will never be the same. The Change is slow but will catch up with every contract she creates."

Hermione raised her glance from her glass to her husband's eyes and nodded slightly. "I know, Hiram, but this is what is best for Veronica. The Change will only benefit her and this family."

apparently this got deleted? rip

thanks for reading

im trying something a lil new

.com


End file.
